


Comfort

by Sparkypip



Series: It takes John Watson to save your life works [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bromance, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, John is a Very Good Doctor, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: Art to accompany chapter one of the series 'Recoveries' - sequel to 'It takes John Watson to save your life'You can find the chapterhere





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Graphite pencils, 2-3hrs approximately. No too happy with the hands but practice makes perfect. Enjoy.


End file.
